kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: MASKED
Operation: MASKED is the first big adventure story in the Nextgen Series. It was written by Gamewizard2008 in March of 2013, as a 2-year anniversary to his series. Summary Cheren Uno has always done his best to help Miyuki Crystal enjoy life, but when an ancient mask returns and curses Miyuki, Cheren is willing to risk everything to save her. Even traveling to a parallel dimension as he pursues the evil that controls Miyuki. Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past In the Shadow Realm, a man named Hant is taken before the Shadow Queen for trial. He is charged with trying to use Midna to overthrow her. Hant believes that the queen's rule has gotten them nowhere, and they must take revenge on the mortals above. Malevolous believes his reasons were valid, but wants to punish him anyway. She pulls out a dark mask, which Midna warns her that it couldn't be used 6 times. Malevolous ignores her and summons the "Mighty Majora", and the mask swallows the room in light, and Hant disappears. The mask suddenly comes to life and transforms into a hideous demon. The demon rises above the mortal world and declares to the demons that they will join him in his mission to spread new terror and fear. Suddenly, a powerful figure with a mighty sword arrives and clashes with Majora, and they disappear in an explosion of light. Chapter 2: Bright Idea's Not-so-bright Mistake Miyuki Crystal is staring at the mask in her room. Her mother comes in and tells her that Cheren Uno is downstairs. Miyuki goes down to speak with him as he tells her she should spend more time with her friends. He notices Miyuki's mask and puts it on her face, saying she looks cute. Sector IC calls her for help, and Cheren tells her to help them. She leaves to her SCAMPER, and Cheren leaves shortly after. At Sector N's treehouse, the team of operatives is being attacked by Bright Idea and his Bulbots. Sector IC is there to help as well, and they do a short battle with Bright Idea before Miyuki arrives. Suddenly, Miyuki uses a strange power that seemingly vaporizes Bright Idea, leaving only his mask. Shocked, Sector IC brings Miyuki up to Moonbase. They explain what happened to Cheren, and Cheren asks that she take the mask off. When she refuses, she uses the same power on Maddy and Zach, turning them into masks. Miyuki then escapes on a SCAMPER, and Cheren proceeds to pursue her, but not before getting the Three Sacred Treasures from his house. He follows Miyuki to a cave in the Forest of Light. As he progresses through the cave, Fi puts him through a series of tutorials. Eventually, he makes it to the end, finding Miyuki examining a dead-end wall. She speaks in a monotone voice as she faces Cheren. She recognizes him as Link's descendant, but also senses a different aura around him. She demands Cheren show her how to get to the Termina Dimension, but Cheren doesn't know what she's talking about. Miyuki then proceeds to use her powers to change Cheren into a Kateenian, half as tall as Cheren's regular height. As Cheren faints, a mysterious person finds him in the cave. Chapter 3: The Masked Demon Cheren awakens in his room, finding Sector V watching him, and he is shown he is in a shorter Kateenian form. Cheren asks who found him, and they see a figure standing in the doorway. Cheren approaches him, and he is revealed to be the owner of the Mask Shop downtown. Midna is also shown to be with him. She explains that that mask was Majora's Mask, which was given to the Shadow Realm long ago, though no one knows where it came from. Cheren then goes downstairs to show his mom what happened to him. They ask the Mask Man if there was a way to get him back to normal, and he talks about a mystical Spirit Flute that exists in the Dream Realm. Cheren goes outside to sit by the Nugget River, and is soon joined by Panini, who sits him on her lap. Cheren then notices a strange, alien being and goes to chase it, and is then put to sleep by a squad of them. He appears in the Kingdom of Light, in the Dream Realm, and makes his way across the golden city as he finds the Spirit Flute. The Zoni then show him a vision of Miyuki Crystal and her demons, hailing Majora, the Masked Demon. A vortex opens, which they enter and go into the Termina Dimension. Cheren wakes up and shows Panini the Spirit Flute. They return to Cheren's house, and the Mask Man teaches him the Song of Healing, which Cheren plays in order to change back to normal. The Mask Man explains Majora's powers to take peoples' souls, leaving only masks, and change them into monsters. Cheren then had to think of a way to chase Miyuki to the next world. They go up to GKND H.Q., where Nebula shows them a Dimension Transportifyer. She powers it with Space Lightning, while the Zoni also secretly power it. Everyone says their good-byes as Cheren steps into the vortex and surfs across the Dimensional Byway. He crash-lands onto Cleveland Brown's house on the other side. He then wakes up in Sector V's treehouse, finding six strange kids surrounding him. Chapter 4: A Brother From Another Dimension Cheren finds himself caught by an alternate Sector V as he tries to explain himself. They then have to go to the park to save it from a horde of demons. After Cheren helps them succeed, they fly up to Moonbase to explain Cheren's story to the Supreme Leader. The Supreme Leader believes him and agrees to provide any help they can. They return to Sector V's treehouse, allowing Cheren to sleep on the couch. He can't sleep as he gets up and stares out onto the balcony, thinking about Panini. At the same time, Panini is staring out the window of her house, thinking of Cheren. They go to sleep, missing each other deeply. Meanwhile, Miyuki/Majora is watching Cheren, thinking to himself that he won't be foiled again, with the luck of the moon shining on him. Chapter 5: Jungle Slag Cheren wakes up and tells about his universe to the Alternate Sector V. They explain that Kids Next Door operatives reported demons being in a jungle on Africa. Harry accompanies Cheren as they fly through a fleet of space-pirates, eventually reaching the Jungle of the Apes. They make their way through the jungle as an ape gives Cheren the S.Q.W.I.R.T. device, which helps them water plants and makes them accelerate growth, or reverse their growth. When they get far into the jungle, nighttime comes, and they stop to make camp. Cheren and Harry start to talk to each other about love interests. They go to sleep and wake up the next morning as Captain Slag and his pirates discover their campsite. They hide in a tree, then jump down to attack the pirates, but they overpower the kids. That's when a bunch of apes come to rescue the kids, distracting the pirates as the kids run off with a girl ape. The apes are then scared off when Nerehc EiznekCm Onu arrives. Chapter 6: A Giant's Call The female monkey leads Cheren and Harry to the High Jungle, bringing them to Kerchak, the Daddy Ape. Kerchak says that they don't need humans' help, but he is convinced otherwise by Cheren and one of his other apes. Cheren and Harry then go off to save his family members from demons. They soon find Tarzan battling robo-pirates in the last tree, realizing that he's a human. They battle the pirate, Sprocket before returning to Kerchak, who agrees to teach them the song to enter the temple. Afterwards, Kerchak throws them to the Empty Treeland, where Cheren plays the song, causing the Jungle Temple to rise from the ground. They go inside and begin to solve a series of puzzles; also, they discover a bunch of Stray Fairies and Cheren has to catch them in his bottle. In one room, they encounter the Dual-Dinalfos, and they have to use teamwork to defeat it. Once they win, they get the Bananarang. They solve a few more puzzles throughout the dungeon before they encounter Majora's henchman, Gekko in one of the rooms. They battle Gekko and defeat him; as a result, he coughs up a frog, and they also get the Boss Key. They solve a few more rooms before reaching the Boss Door's room. Before they enter the Boss Door, they find the last of the Stray Fairies and bring them back to the fountain. They awakened the Great Fairy, Ashlyn, who started to talk about how Cheren needs to be more lively, like the jungle. Cheren and Harry return to the temple and enter the Boss Room, where they meet the monster, Mukak, the Masked Mutant Monkey. They fight it using the items they've gotten in this world. When Mukak is defeated, Cheren plays the Song of Healing to change it back into a mask. When Cheren touches the mask, he has a vision of a Giant being standing in the distance of the Spirit World. Fi appears and translates the Giant as it explains that only they can break the curse. Chapter 7: A Child's Paradise Cheren wakes up that night, back in the treehouse. He's angry that they didn't wake him up sooner. Celeste then announces that Carnivilia just opened up in Europe, and she decides to take Cheren there for some fun. They fly to Carnivilia together, having to fight through a fleet of robo-pirates. When they arrive at Carnivilia, a gnome-like man called Booster appears on a big TV, telling everyone to come to his tent, otherwise the monsters will get them. A bunch of monsters begin to swarm the park as Cheren and Celeste begin their venture. During their journey, Celeste gives Cheren the M.U.M.B.L.E.R., which he got from Dillon York, allowing him to shoot M.A.R.B.L.E.s. After fighting their way through the park, they got some cotton candy and sat down and talked. They then went into Booster's Bigtop to watch the show starring Sackboy. Booster has Sackboy demonstrate his abilities as he fixes his own obstacle course, performing it afterwards, then doing a second one. Sackboy refuses when Booster demands he do Level 3, and he starts whipping him. Cheren intervenes just then and plays the Song of Healing to heal Sackboy, turning him into a mask. Cheren puts it on and turns into Sackboy. The Zoni then appear and warp Cheren to the Land of Wind and Shade, where he makes his way through while testing out his new form's powers. He finds anothe owl statue and has a talk with Kaepora Gaebora, a strange, talkative owl. He then finds the Song of Soaring on a stone tablet, which allows him to warp between owl statues. Chapter 8: The Main Attraction When Cheren wakes up, he and Celeste are forced to perform in Booster's Bigtop. After going through the obstacle course, Booster leaves to his tower. Cheren and Celeste go to Booster Tower and make their way to the top; in which Celeste finds a rope along the way to use for puzzles. When they reach Booster's room, they have to hide behind curtains as Booster and Miyuki/Majora arrive for a meeting. Booster has made a bed for Miyuki/Majora, and Majora thinks it's soft. In return, Booster demands he take back the monsters he let into the Grand Bigtop, but Majora denies. He leaves, and Booster begins to check his curtains, suspecting someone may be behind them, but Cheren and Celeste are able to hide. When they leave, Cheren and Celeste go out and walk onto the balcony to find a music book. Booster appears and swipes the music book from them, then has his henchmen attack them. They defeat the henchmen, and then Booster comes back out to fight them. They succeed in beating Booster as he then reveals the origins of Carnivilia. Booster then teaches them the song to enter the Grand Bigtop. Cheren and Celeste head down to the Bigtop Grounds to play the song, causing the gigantic tent to open up. They venture inside to do the second dungeon. The mini-boss of the dungeon was a Miniblin inside a giant hamster ball. After defeating it, Cheren won the Hookshot. The second mini-boss was a giant spider, which they had to beat to get the Boss Key. The boss was a large puppet monster called Puppo, which moved around on a midair minecart track. After defeating the monster, they seized Puppo's Remains. Chapter 9: Night of the Were-en When Cheren wakes up at the treehouse, he finds an owl statue on the balcony and activates it. Cheren and Thomas go to Holoska the following day, which is around the North Pole. Meanwhile, Nerehc and the Slag Pirates are on their way to Holoska as well, fighting through a fleet of KND operatives, in which Nerehc nearly takes out the whole fleet by himself. Cheren and Thomas make it to Holoska and begin to trek across the snowy wasteland. They make it to a vast, snowy field as it suddenly gets really dark and blizzardy. Cheren loses his glasses as the wind blows them away, and he then falls into depression. Thomas helps him through the snows as they find an injured wolf being beaten by yeti. Cheren attacked the yeti and saved the wolf before playing the Song of Healing. The wolf turned into a mask, and Cheren slipped it on, immediately becoming a wolf. Within the snow, he finds a discarded boot and sniffs it, recognizing it as Panini's scent. He grabs the boot and runs out into the snows in search of his friend. He finds Panini guarded by a bunch of wolves, and gets the wolves to leave before jumping down to her. Panini wakes up and is startled at the sight of the wolf-Cheren, trying to keep him back with a flame, but lowers her guard when she realizes it was Cheren. Cheren guides her back to Thomas and changes back as he introduces them. They stop at a part of the snowfield to set up camp, and Cheren and Panini have to share a sleeping bag. They talk a little, and Cheren wonders how Majora was able to get here if he wasn't a spacebender. They go to sleep, and Cheren and Panini wake up in the Land of Frost and Frogs. After skiing through the snowy wonderland, they make it to a small house with a computer that has a chat session. Chapter 10: A War Between Wolves They wake up the next morning and find their way to a small village of igloos. The family there gives the three some food, and Marketa gives Cheren his glasses back, which she found. Later, they head off into the Wolves' Mainland, and learn that the wolf that Cheren healed was named Humphrey. The three operatives save the Mainland from ghosts, but this gets Cheren in trouble for interfering with Alpha duties. He is taken to Wolf Court to stand trial, and Cheren tries to convince them that Alpha and Omega wolves should work together. In the end, he is able to, and the wolves teach him the song to get in the Frosty Citadel. Once they get in the citadel, they solve some puzzles and eventually encounter Nerehc. Cheren fights Nerehc and beats him, afterwards recovering the Hero's Bow. At the dungeon's conclusion, they encounter the monster, Goht. Goht is suddenly destroyed before a battle could erupt, and Kyurem steals his place as the boss. They defeat Kyurem, and he leads them to a room with the Master Sword. As Cheren draws the sword, Fi comes out, claiming she's happy to see him. Chapter 11: Getting Slagged Chapter 12: Captain Cheren Cheren, Melissa, and Rusty Pete arrive on Tortuga, and Pete leaves them be to let them traverse the Tortuga Backpass. The two start their venture, having to sneak past several robo-pirates. They discover a toy car and a 2x4 shrink ray, and Melissa uses it to shrink herself and drive around in the toy car. They use this to their advantage as they progress further. They eventually make their way to the Pirate Radio station, in which Melissa sneaks her way through to open a door while Cheren, as Captain Slag, gets on the radio to read announcements. Eventually, he and Melissa make their way from the radio tower via teleporter, and get to a powder keg stand. The pirate working there gives them a ticking Powder Keg to blow open the rubble blocking the Groggy Whale's back door. They make their way through a series of obstacles before finally reaching the bar in time and blowing the way open. They go inside the bar, and Cheren, in his pirate form, gets drunk as he drinks some grog, and Melissa gets drunk off soda. They see that Nerehc is down on the lower floor, and Cheren drunkily goes down and reveals his normal form, and the two begin to talk as Nerehc is ALSO drunk. A drunk conversation leads to Cheren and Melissa making out, with Nerehc falling unconscious. As Pablo drags Nerehc's body away, his cell phone slips out, and a pirate finds it. Chapter 16: Beware of Grimdark: The Demon Reborn Cheren wakes up in the treehouse again, seeing Truman and Panini in the living room with him. Cheren is very eager to rescue the final Giant. When he comes back from backtracking, he sees Sector V gathered around the couch, and sees they are looking at a black Bunny Hood, which looked like Panini's hair. There is a tag with Majora's symbol, and Cheren immediately realizes Majora must've kidnapped Panini. Cheren becomes angry, blaming Sector V for not looking after her. Fi is able to track the tag's origin, and Cheren decides to take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. by himself. As he flies, he feels anger flowing through him, wishing he could be a little stronger, and not having to need them. His body turns dark, and he becomes Grimdark Cheren. He crashes into Castle Giftalot, which the dowser has led him to, and began to mercilessly slay all the demons in the area. He wasn't damaged at all, and the demons' blood lay around almost the whole castle. When he reached the top room of the castle, it turned out the dowser was leading to another, simple tag. Miyuki/Majora appeared on a huge TV, talking about the Demon State. Chapter 18: Merida and the Giant Cheren wakes up in Sector DB's treehouse, where he meets Merida DunBroch and her sector. Cheren asks about the temple, and they explain about a legendary temple that exists in the sky, which will only come down if the kingdom falls. Merida agrees to go with Cheren, but only after they get her sword and bow. They sneak through the DunBroch Castle, avoiding guards, and eventually find Merida's items. They make it out of the castle and later out of the town as they enter the forest. They find the witch Koume, and Cheren accuses her for being one of Ganondorf's minions. He realizes that this is the Termina version, and he is embarrassed. Koume explains she and her sister found a portal in the forest, and her sister vanished inside. She proceeds to fly to the top of Fire Falls, and the two hurry after her. They meet Koume above the Fire Falls, saying this was where the portal was. Cheren puts on the Giant's Mask and grows into a tremendous giant, nearly stepping on Merida in the process. Chapter 20: Majora's Ultimate Plan: Operation: Moonfall Cheren wakes up in Sector DB's treehouse as Merida brings him soup. They go down to the castle's grand hall for a party, but Cheren doesn't stay too long. He runs out to the starting area of the world to retrieve a frog, but runs into the Happy Mask Man. Cheren tells him that he rescued the last Giant, but the Mask Man mentions that he never saw Cheren in his life. After some backtracking, Cheren returns to the treehouse and makes up with Sector V. Meanwhile, on Moonbase, Truman reveals to be Delightfulized as he disables Moonbase defenses and allows Majora to take over the base. At the treehouse, Truman communicates with them, revealing his delightfulized form. They go to the top of the treehouse to see a terrifying face appear on the moon. As Miyuki/Majora wakes up, Father appears, revealing he's been working with Majora. They go up to Moonbase to attack and weaken the Giants. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Future Fics Category:Adventure Stories Category:Size-changing Fics